Animation often includes characters that are representative of humans or animals. It is often desirable for animated characters to move similarly to corresponding real-world characters, for example, humans or other types of animals. It is particularly desirable for many types of video games that the character animation in the videogame look as realistic as possible. Often, to create realistic looking animation that mimics the motion of real world people or animals a motion capture process may be performed. Motion capture may include recording the movement of real-life humans or animals and mapping the recorded movements to animated characters.